If Only
by xXia
Summary: How much suffering can one go through until it's all over. OC stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is going to be a real short story. Might have about 5 short chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! :]

* * *

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that kind of shit!?"

"Hey Satsuki-chan, give him a break," Izumo tried to reason with the angry brunette that was behind the counter.

She looked directly into the face of Izumo and began to shout at him.

"I just don't know how many times it is that I have to tell him," Satsuki turned her attention to the fire red head boy sitting at the bar, "if you continue getting into fights like this you're going to get yourself killed one day!"

Satsuki seethed in her place behind the bar. Mikoto looked anywhere but the girl, but feeling her heated glare he finally looked at her and grunted an apology.

"See Satsuki-chan, he apologized so let it go."

Satsuki released a heavy sigh and continued to wipe down the bar.

"Where's Tatara by the way?"

"He went out to go get something for one of his old man hobbies."

"That little shit. He just went to go buy more shit to put into this bar."

"Oh, come on Satsuki-chan. Leave the kid be. This is one of the things that he enjoys doing so just let him be."

Satsuki heave a sigh and stayed silent afterwards.

A scrape of a chair caused them to look up and the two watched as Mikoto walked out the door. As they watched him leave the bar Satsuki put down the bottle she had in her hand and went after him.

"Oi, Mikoto!"

Mikoto was barely a few feet away from the bar when Satsuki went to chase after him. As soon as the girl called out to him he stopped in his track. Once reaching Mikoto, Satsuki hesitated to speak the words that would come out of her mouth.

"Ah. Yuh. Jeez. How to say this. Hmmm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You get me worried and if you continue this kind of behavior it really will get you in trouble one day and I don't want to find you dead one day because of it. I worry about you, you know. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Mikoto stared at the girl with a hint of surprise present on his face. Kasunagi Satsuki. His childhood friend. The only girl that he would let stay by his side, besides Anna. Even after hearing the confession countless of times before. It still shocked him that a girl like her could ever like a guy like him.

"Satsuki –"

"I know. Don't say it. It will only hurt my feelings. But, I really do just want you to know that."

She couldn't look up at his face after confessing to him like that. Though it hasn't been the first time she had done it every time she did was just as embarrassing as the last. Mikoto put his fingers to her chin and brought her face to look up at him.

"Go find someone else to love Satsuki. I'm no good. My love can only go to Homra, they are my family."

"I know. You don't have to tell me. They will always mean something more to you than me."

"Satsuki -"

"That sounded really bratty of me to say but you know, I want you to feel guilty sometimes too."

Satsuki laughed to herself a little bit. That laughter slowly drifting into silence.

They gazed at each other for a moment longer before Satsuki looked down again and sighed.

"You should go do whatever it was that you were going to go do. I'll wait for you here to get back."

Mikoto nodded and with one final look walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I said I was going to do short chapters but oh well. :] Here is chapter 2. Reviews would be much appreciated :]

* * *

"Kasunagi-nee-san."

"Would you stop calling me that? It sounds so weird. Why can't you just call me Satsuki like everyone else?

"But Kasunagi-nee-san sounds better."

"I'm only two years older than you Totsuka."

Totsuka looked at the brunette and just smiled.

"I know but still."

"Augh, whatever then. Do as you please."

She went back down to wiping down the counters and Totsuka continued to watch her as she did her assortment of tasks.

If someone had been staring at Satsuki while she was doing something would have usually bothered her, but Totsuka had been doing it since he first came to Homra that it did no longer bother her anymore. What could she do but get used to it after telling him countless of times to stop it but still have her words unheeded.

"Neh, Anna-chan, doesn't Kasunagi-nee-san look very pretty while she's doing work."

Satsuki blushed madly at Totsuka's statement.

"O-o-oi! Don't ask her things like that!"

Anna who was sitting on the couch just looked at the two and nodded her head.

"See Kasunagi-nee-san. Anna-chan agrees with me."

He smiled and continued to stare at her. Satsuki just looked back down and continues wiping the glass that she had in her hands.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

Creeks were heard and Mikoto and Izuma were coming down the stairs. Once arriving at the bottom, they both came to their usual spots at the bar. Izuma joined Satsuki behind the counter and Mikoto sat in his stool next to Totsuka.

As soon as Mikoto sat, the bars door slammed open and came in the rowdy members of Homra.

"Dammit Kamamoto! We could have won if you would have caught the ball!"

"It's not my fault Yata-san."

"It totally was! You should have been paying attention!"

"Yata-san, please stop yelling at me."

"You lucky I don't punch you."

"Yata calm down."

"Bando you know there is no calming Yata down."

"But, Chitose."

"Gaaaaah! Kamamoto it's all your fault!"

As they noisily came in, Satsuki blew up.

"EY! I told you fuckers to stop slamming the fuckin door like that!"

All the member stopped in their tracks and apologized to Satsuki and continued on to doing their thing. Yata came up to the three that were standing at the bar and spoke to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, you should have come to the game. We could've won if you were there."

Mikoto grunted and said to him, "Next time. I'll go"

"Yes!" Yata threw his hands into the air in excitement.

"Oi. Misaki-chan. How did you scrape your arm up so badly like that?"

Yata looked at the injury that Satsuki was referring to and huffed loudly.

"It's when we were playing baseball right now. Kamamoto wasn't paying attention so I tried to catch the ball but ended up tripping and falling instead."

"I said sorry Yata-san!"

Yata turned from the group and shook his fist at Kamamoto.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you bastard!"

"Ey, ey calm down. Sit down over there by Anna-chan and let me bandage you up."

"It's not that big of a scrape it'll heal in no time."

"I SAID SIT!"

Yata scared of the girl hurriedly went over to the couch to go sit next to Anna.

"Jeez. Why can't they just listen when I tell them to do something?"

Satsuki got the first aid kit from under the bar counter and went over to the couch where Yata was sitting and began to treat his injury.

The 3 back at the bar watched as she began to apply ointment on the fellow clansman's injury.

Izumo shook his head and picked up the glass that Satsuki was previously wiping and began to wipe it himself.

"No matter what she says she really is the mother for this whole clan."

Mikoto grunted in agreement.

"That's just what makes Kasunagi-nee-san so much more lovable," Totsuka said happily.

The two men looked at Totsuka.

"What do you mean Totsuka?" Izumo questioned.

Totsuka looked back at the two and just gave them his winning smile.

"Exactly as I meant it Izumo-san."

They stayed quiet after that and watched as Satsuki put the finishing touches to Yata's arm.

She got up and put the first aid kit back under the counter of the bar.

"Jeez," Satsuki said as she scratched her head, "What am I going to do with all of you if you guys keep getting injured like this?"

She heaved out a loud sigh.

"I'll be back. Imma go smoke."

She left through the back door leaving the 3 by themselves again.

Izumo continued to wipe the glass that was in his hand.

Mikoto got up from his seat and trekked his way back up the stairs. When he reached the top he was stopped by someone calling out to him.

"King!"

Totsuka hurriedly went up the stairs and caught up to Mikoto.

"Hmm?"

Totsuka's usual smiling face became serious and looked at Mikoto dead in the eyes.

"King, with your permission I want to go out with Kasunagi-nee-san."

Mikoto was shocked by the words that came out of his friend's mouth. He didn't let the shock be apparent on his face, but he was nonetheless shocked.

"She's not my property, you can do whatever you want."

Mikoto turned around once again and headed down the hall way.

"Well," Totsuka called out to him, "then with your permission I will do so and please don't interfere Mikoto-san."

Mikoto stopped and turned around to stare at Totsuka only to not have Totsuka there anymore.

He felt a pang in his heart but just brushed it away and once again continued down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay 3rd installment! This is probably gonna run a little longer than 5 chapters. But, I'm still trying to keep it under 10, but who knows :]

* * *

"Oi, Satsuki-chan. You should really take a break now. You've been working non-stop for the past 3 weeks."

Satsuki feverishly was cleaning the bar's counter. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that something bad was going to happen. However, being who she was, she just wanted to repress it and busy herself with whatever she could.

"I'm fine. I enjoy doing this anyways so it's no bother to me."

Izumo placed a hand on top of hers and she immediately stopped.

"Satsuki-chan, I said you need a break and I really mean it. Something is bothering you and I think you need to clear your mind."

She smacked his hand off of hers and continued to wipe down the already clean counters.

"Nothing is bothering me Izumo. I just really like working."

Izumo then snatched the rag from her hands and placed it behind him.

"Satsuki-chan, I have known you since before you began puberty. I think I would know by now if something is or is not bothering you. Now let me see …."

Satsuki folded her arms in front of her chest and huffed. She hated how Izumo knew her so well. Izumo looked around the room and spotted Totsuka and Anna dozing off on the couch.

"Oi, Totsuka!"

Totsuka snapped out of his slumber and sat straight up. He looked around confused and then stared at Izumo.

"Take Satsuki-chan out will ya? She needs a breather from here."

Totsuka stood from the couch and stretched and walked over to the bar.

"Gladly."

Izumo then clapped his hands together.

"Good, now go get changed upstairs and go out and stay out for the rest of the day. I don't want to see you here until night time."

Izumo pushed Satsuki towards the stairs and urged her to go up. After struggling against him, still saying that she preferred to work, she gave up and left upstairs to change.

Both Izumo and Totsuka watched Satsuki as she disappeared upstairs. Izummo then turned back to Totsuka and asked him.

"Are you going to be doing it today then? You put it off for a while."

Still staring at the stairs, Totsuka replied back to Izumo,

"Yea, I have been putting it off because it seemed like something was bothering Kasunagi-nee-san but, I think there will be no better time than today."

"If she rejects you there is always more fish in the sea."

Totsuka laughed at Izumo's statement and replied,

"Satsuki is the only fish in the sea for me."

Creaks from the stairs brought their attention back and Satsuki was just coming down the stairs.

"Let's go now Tatara."

Totsuka sat up from the bar and saluted her.

"Yes ma'am."

"See you later Izumo."

With Satsuki's final statement they both walked out the door.

"Where are they going?"

Izumo had forgotten about Anna who was still sitting on the couch.

"They're going out so Satsuki-chan can relax."

"Why is Tatara taking her though?"

"Because he was here and he really likes her and he's going to ask her to date him today."

"But, ….. Satsuki belongs to Mikoto."

Izumo was shocked by Anna's statement. Where did she even come up with this conclusion?

"Satsuki-chan doesn't belong to Mikoto, Anna."

"…"

Izumo sighed at her silence and rubbed his temples.

"Come on Anna. How about I make you a plate of omurice?"

Anna nodded and made her way to the bar. As soon as she sat up on to the chair the door opened. The two looked at who had entered and Izumo greeted the person.

"Oh Mikoto, back already?"

Mikoto just grunted and sat himself down at the bar. Izumo poured him a glass of water and placed it in front of him.

"Where's Satsuki?"

"I made her go out with Totsuka. She has been working nonstop for the past 3 weeks and I thought she needed a break."

"Mmmm."

"He's going to ask her today."

Mikoto just stayed silent and picked up his glass and drank the water that was in it.

"So you're really okay with Totsuka asking her out?"

He replied back replied back with silence and Izumo then sighed.

"There is no trying to take her back after she has been taken."

"I don't love her. She can do whatever she wants. And if she does decide to go out with Totsuka then I will be happy for the both of them."

"Will you really be happy though?"

Mikoto looked up at Izumo and stared at him.

"I will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the 4th chapter! I just realized that I wrote Satsuki's last name as Kasunagi and it is. I just don't want you guys to mix it up with Izumo's last name Kusanagi. Anyways side note. Sorry. Haha well enjoy! Tell me what you think! Reviews would be nice :]

* * *

"Satsuki-san, where do you want to go?"

"Oi, what's up with the sudden change in the way you're saying my name?"

"I thought you would like it better if I did. I can go back to calling you Kasunagi-nee-"

"No! No, Satsuki-san is fine. It's definitely way better than nee-san."

Totsuka just smiled at Satsuki.

"So where do you want to go Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki pondered for a while and then quickly came up with a decision.

"Let's go the park. It's been awhile since we have been there."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

They walked to the park quietly. Upon reaching the park they automatically set off to the exact spot that they would always go to when they were in high school. The swings.

They sat themselves together side by side and began to swing.

Satsuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze as she was swinging to and fro.

She felt a gentle nudge on her back and she opened her eyes to see that Totsuka was pushing her.

"Hey Satsuki-san, do you remember when we first met."

She laughed to herself as she reminisced that time.

"I was a hot mess that time. Crying and mumbling like some kind of fool. Who would have thought that the next day I would see you again?"

"Yea, who would have thought? Satsuki-san?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember the reason why you were crying that time?"

Satsuki's mood darkened as she remembered the reasons why she was there.

It was late in the afternoon of her 2nd year in high school. Earlier in the morning she had gotten a love letter from a boy to meet with him after school. She went to go meet with him afterschool and she knew the boy well and had planned on agreeing on going out with him. Once he had finish confessing Satsuki was going to agree but then Mikoto came and punched the boy in his face.

"What's your fucking problem?!"

Mikoto just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Satsuki crouched down by the boy and asked him if he was okay.

"I was kind of expecting something like this to happen. But, I took my chances anyways."

He laughed as he got up and dusted himself off.

"So I guess the rumors were true that you are dating Suoh-san. It was worth a try though."

Satsuki was shocked by the boy's statements and began to immediately deny the statement.

"No, Mikoto and I aren't going out. We are just really good friends. I was actually going to tell you that I -"

Before she could finish her statement she was dragged off by her arm by Mikoto. He hurriedly began to walk out of the school with Satsuki struggling and yelling at him behind him. When they were a good kilometer away she finally broke free.

"What the fuck is your problem!? Why did you come and punch him in the face!? Fuckin shit Mikoto!"

Mikoto just stared at her not replying to questions that she asked him.

"What do you want from me Mikoto!? I was going to say yes to him because I was tired of waiting for you to love me back."

"I just didn't want you to date him. He's a bad guy."

"Are you fucking serious Mikoto!? We have known him since primary school and you know he isn't a bad guy! If you don't want to love me then don't, but don't try to prevent me from dating anyone else. Just let me forget about you Mikoto."

With that she ran off from Mikoto and he just stared as she ran away from him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to stare at the person that touched him.

"Mikoto you're a good guy but sometimes you're actions are really extreme."

"Whatever."

Mikoto smacked Izumo's hand off of him and began to make his way to Homra.

"Satsuki-san."

"Yea Tatara."

"I wanted to ask if you were still in love with Mikoto."

Satsuki didn't realize that she had stopped swinging and she began to swing her legs back and forth to get her momentum going again.

"I'm just trying to forget about him now. Nothing is ever going to happen between us so what's the point of keeping these one sided feelings."

She continued to swing after finishing her sentence. Going higher and higher until she was jerked to a stop. She looked to her right and saw that Tatara had grabbed the chain of the swings. He crouched down in front of her so that he was eye level to her.

"Satsuki-san."

"Yea Tatara?"

"Will you go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Special thanks to Vivvy09 for reviewing. I'm rooting for them too. Haha. Well decided to post up a little something something before i head off to my storyboarding class. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated :]

* * *

"KANPAI!"

Homra was filled with laughter. It was time to celebrate. It was Satsuki's birthday after all and everyone was taking shot after shot, pounding beer after beer.

"Dammit! Get me another damn beer Izumo! MISAKI-CHAN! Get your ass over here! I need to tell you a story!"

"Oi! Satsuki-san! Let go of me!"

Satsuki had Yata in a headlock and was swinging him around like a rag doll.

"Satsuki-chan you're really drunk,"

"Nonsense! I'm not drunk enough! Now, where's my beer?"

Izumo sighed behind the counter and poured Satsuki another beer. He placed it in front of her and she released Yata from her hold and pounded down the beer.

"I really do think you need to slow down a little Satsuki-chan."

She slammed the empty beer glass back down on the counter and released a refreshing sigh.

"I don't want to!"

Hands wrapped themselves around Satsuki from behind.

"Satsuki, you should really slow down your pace. You are going to end up blacking out."

Satsuki swiveled her chair to look at Totsuka.

"But Tatara! It's my birthday! I should drink as much as I want too. And I can handle myself too! I can probably out beat everyone here!"

"Watch what you're saying Satsuki. Knowing a lot of the clansmen they will take you up on that challenge."

"Tataraaaaaaa~ You never let me do anything."

Totsuka chuckled at her and just hugged her close to him.

"Oi, you guys are being really disgusting!"

Yata, who was sitting next to Satsuki after she released him, looked at the couple in disgust.

"Yata, don't be jealous because Totsuka has a girlfriend and you don't."

"Yea Misaki-chan! Like Izumo said don't be jealous of me and Tatara!"

Yata stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the bar.

"I'm not jealous!"

Totsuka who had released Satsuki from his embrace patted Misaki on the back.

"Calm down Yata. They're just joking around with you."

With Totsuka's calming words Yata sat back down in his seat and mumbled to himself. Satsuki then turned to Totsuka and tugged on his sleeves.

"Neh, Tatara let's go outside."

"Okay."

Satsuki got up from her seat and made her way out the side door of the bar with Totsuka following close behind her. When they both reached outside Satsuki slammed herself against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. She put it to her mouth and with a snap of her finger she lit her cigarette. She inhaled deeply and then released the smoke. Totsuka leaned himself against the wall opposite of her and just stared at her as she did her little smoking routine.

"Neh, Tatara. Why did you decide to ask me out?"

"Oh, well that's a random question. Is it because you're drunk?"

"No I've been curious about it for a while."

"Shouldn't you have asked me first before you agreed to go out with me?"

"Well aren't you curious as to why I said yes?"

Totsuka pushed himself away from the wall and went to go stand next to Satsuki. Satsuki stared at him as he walked over next to her and he turned to her and responded to her question.

"I already know why you said yes. But, if you want to know why I asked you it's because I have been in love with you since that day I met you at the park. If I had asked you then, you would have definitely shaken me off as a little middle school brat not knowing what he was talking about. But, now that I have known you for a long time and I am older now I thought it would be good to ask you now."

Satsuki stood there speechless. She snapped out of her trance of Totsuka's words and took another inhale from her cigarette.

"Tatara, you idiot," Satsuki mumbled.

"I know, but I'm your idiot."

Satsuki blushed at his words and couldn't bear to look him in the face anymore. Totsuka got off the wall once again and stood directly in front of Satsuki. He brought his fingers to her chin and made her look up at him.

"Satsuki, I love you and I really do want to help you forget about Mikoto. I want to stay with you so that the only one in your heart is me."

Totsuka leaned down and brought his lips to Satsuki's, capturing her in a kiss. Satsuki melted into the kiss and brought her arms around Totsuka's neck and Totsuka wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer together. They further deepened the kiss and was soon interrupted by the slam of a door.

They broke apart from each other and looked in the direction of the bar's door.

"Oh, King! You out here to join us. Satsuki was just finishing her cigarette."

Mikoto stood at the door and lit the cigarette that was in his mouth and walked closer to where the couple was.

The door then slammed open again by a flustered Kamamoto.

"Totsuka-san we need your assistance!"

"With what Kamamoto-san?"

"Can you please just come!?"

"Okay, I will be right in."

Kamamoto went back in the bar. Totsuka looked at Satsuki and then said to her.

"I'm going to go inside Satsuki. I'll see you inside. You too King!"

With a smile he left back in to the bar.

The two childhood friends stood there silently. Inhaling and exhaling the fumes of nicotine in their cigarettes. Once finishing Satsuki threw hers on the ground and stomped on it with her foot and made her way to go inside. She jerked to a stop when an arm prevented her from going back inside.

"What's up Mikoto?"

Mikoto released her arm from his grip and as Satsuki has done earlier stomped on his cigarette too.

"Why have you not been talking to me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm talking to you right now aren't I?"

"Besides right now. Since that day when you came back and Tatara announced that you guys were dating you have been avoiding me."

Satsuki sighed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I should have known you would notice and it's my fault for not talking to you about either. You are still my best friend and I should have communicated with you better. However, the reason that I have been ignoring you is because I'm dating Tatara now. And I wanna put in all my effort to love him just as much as he loves me. And for me to do that is to push you out of my heart that you have entrapped for so long. You will never love me."

"You're right. I never will love you. And I'm glad that you and Tatara are dating now. I hope that he can help you forget about me. All I want Satsuki is to see you happy and you deserve it."

"Mikoto,…."

"Imma go back inside."

Mikoto turned away from Satsuki and made his way back into the bar.

Satsuki's legs went weak and she slid down the wall she was leaning against. She brought her knees to her chest and wept into them.

"How am I supposed to get rid of you from my heart when you say those kind of things?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! It's been awhile! I've been wrapped up in my storyboarding class that i didn't have much time to write. However, today i wrote the ending of this series and it should be coming within maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. I am staying true to my work about keeping this short and actually finishing this teehee. Hope you guys enjoy! But I do apologize because I think this is one of the worst chapters i have written.

* * *

"Mikoto! Open the door!"

Satsuki stood in front of a door that lead to Mikoto's room.

She was out shopping for groceries when Yata called her. As soon as he said the first few sentences she hurriedly ran home. As soon as she got to Homra, Izumo was the first to greet her.

"Satsuki-chan."

She looked around the bar and couldn't help but feel the heavy atmosphere that was hanging around. Looking at the solemn faces of each and every one of the clansmen, even with their solemnity there was an aura of anger. They wanted revenge for the death of one of their clansmen. Who would have thought that the death of Tatara Totsuka would have the biggest toll on Homra?

"Where is he?"

"Satsuki-chan."

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"We laid him in his room."

Satsuki hurriedly ran up the stairs and tried to open the door but soon found it was locked.

"Why is the door locked?"

Izumo had followed Satsuki up the stairs and cooly replied back to her.

"I think Mikoto is in there."

Satsuki turned around and began banging on the door.

"Mikoto! Open up this fucking door now before I burn it down!"

The door began to jingle and then slowly cracked open. Satsuki slammed the door open and ran to Totsuka's bedside.

"Tatara…"

Satsuki gently caressed Totsuka's face with her hands. Moving the hair from his face and taking in the serene look on his face.

After leaving her fingers to linger on his face a little longer she stood up and marched straight to Izumo and Mikoto. Her red aura started to emit from her body as her anger began to grow.

"Who did this?"

"Do you want to watch the video?"

"Yea."

The three marched down the stairs and walked over to the couches in the bar.

"Give me the camera Yata."

Yata gave Totsuka's camera to Izumo and Izumo fumbled with it for a while and then got it to play. As Satsuki watched her face became more sullen and disgusted as the man began to laugh after shooting Totsuka. After the video ended everyone in Homra could feel the fury that was growing from Satsuki.

"THAT FUCKER!"

"Satsuki-chan calm down."

"HOW DARE HE FUCKING KILL TATARA LIKE THAT!? I'M GOING TO FIND THIS FUCKER AND KILL HIM!"

"Satsuki, calm down."

Mikoto placed a hand on her shoulder. Satsuki smacked his hand away.

"I'm going to find this colorless king and I'm going to kill him. That is a promise, even if it is the last thing I do on earth, I will find him and kill him. Misaki-chan, come with me."

"Okay."

Yata stood up from his seat and walked over to Satsuki.

"Let's go."

Satsuki headed out of the bar with Yata following close behind her.

Izumo released an aggravated sigh and shook his head.

"Just like everyone else in this clan, why does she had to be so hot headed? If we just talked about this more we could have come up with a better solution…"

"Just leave her Izumo. She wants to get revenge for Tatara."

"But, Mikoto."

"Just let her do what she wants to do now, she'll come to her senses in a couple of hours."

Mikoto began to head for the stairs to go back up to his room.

"What about you Mikoto? What are you going to do about this?" Izumo called out to him.

Mikoto turned around to face Izumo and told him simply.

"I'm going to get revenge of course. For the clan and for Satsuki."


	7. Chapter 7

So woop woop! Here is the seventh chapter. It really is coming to a close soon. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's pretty sappy but yea aha. xD Enjoy!

* * *

"Satsuki."

Mikoto knocked on Satsuki's door.

"Yea, come in."

Mikoto opened the door to Satsuki's room in the bar and entered. Once entering he closed the door and went to go sit on Satsuki's bed.

Satsuki was sitting on the armchair that looked out the window of her room.

"Are you having them again Mikoto?"

"Yea."

"Is it really getting that bad?"

"Yea."

"You can try to sleep in here if you want. I won't be going to sleep for a couple of hours.

Mikoto kicked off his shoes and laid himself on the bed. He looked over at Satsuki who was still looking out the window and then turned his head to gaze up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Mikoto awoke and looked at his phone. He had surprisingly slept throughout the whole night till the afternoon the next day. He got up to a sitting a position and scratched the back of his head. He looked around the room and saw that Satsuki was nowhere to be found. He got off the bed and walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the bar. Everyone was crowded around one side of the bar and was intently watching something. He walked to the bar and sat on the stool and drank the cup of water that Izumo had placed in front of him.

"What are they watching?"

"The films that Totsuka had recorded."

"Where's Satsuki?"

"She's outside smoking a cigarette."

Mikoto got up from the bar and went out the side door to where Satsuki would always be to smoke a cigarette.

He opened the door and saw that she was on the opposite wall with her knees to her chest and her head leaned back against the wall.

Mikoto walked over and sat himself down next to her.

"You okay?"

She shot her head down and looked to see that Mikoto was now sitting next to her. She took another inhale of her cigarette and exhaled.

"Yea, I will be fine."

They stayed quiet and finished their cigarettes. Satsuki got up and dusted herself off and turned back to Mikoto.

"You going to come in?"

"Yea."

Mikoto got up from the floor and followed Satsuki back into the bar. He followed her in but then suddenly bumped into her as she halted. He peered from over her shoulder to see what had made her stop and looked up to the wall where Totsuka's old tapes were being shown.

Satsuki's face was being shown but she was trying very hard to hide it.

"Tatara get that damn camera off of my face!"

"Hold on Satsuki-san! I need to document this."

"Can't I just answer your question?"

"You can but after I get this ready. I want to record what you're going to say to me."

Satsuki brought both of her hands to her face and brought her whole head down to her knees.

"Why can't I just answer without being recorded?"

"This is one of the most important moments of my life so of course I have to document it. 'Totsuka Tatara's first time asking out a girl, what will her answer be?' So let me just record this okay?"

Satsuki brought her head back up and uncovered her face.

"Fine, but I don't want you to record me anymore after this. Deal?"

She stuck out her pinky and Totsuka's finger could be seen interlacing with hers.

"Deal. So what do you say?"

Satsuki took her pinky back and began to swing on the swing again.

"Yes."

Totsuka's camera faltered a little bit but then went back to its normal position again.

"What?"

Satsuki stopped the swing and huffed. A tint of blush could be seen on Satsuki's face and stared directly at the camera.

"I said yes. I, Kasunagi Satsuki, will go out with you, Totsuka Tatara, as an official couple."

The camera then dropped to the floor and two silhouettes could be seen hugging each other.

"Oi! Tatara! Don't do that you scared me!"

"I'm just so happy Satsuki-san. May I call you Satsuki now?"

"I never had to give you permission to call me anything."

"Thank you Satsuki.

There was a moment of silence before Satsuki spoke again in a whisper.

"Idiot Tatara."

The tape then rolled to another scene where the camera was entering a room and Satsuki was in there sitting on her chair that she had placed by her window. She was looking out the window and had not noticed that Totsuka came in. Totsuka's hand appeared in the shot and he tapped on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Satsuki~~~"

"What Tatara?"

As Satsuki turned around her face went from having no emotion to complete and utter dismay.

"TATARA! You promised no more! Give me that!"

Satsuki lunged at the camera and the two tussled around a little bit before the camera was now in control of Satsuki.

"Now you can finally be the main star in your recording. You need to be in your shots sometimes too."

Totsuka was sitting on the floor and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well this is fine then. You can record for the rest of the day then. My arms were getting a little tired of holding the camera all the time so this is a nice break."

"Eeeeh! I don't wanna Tatara~ is such a hassle."

"Please Satsuki. Just for this one day. I wanted to take you out today too so you can be the one to document it."

"Whaa? But it's raining. Can't we just stay inside?"

"Nope! Now let's go!"

"I don't want to!"

The direction of the camera changed and was heading in the direction of the bed. Satsuki sat herself down and focused the camera back on Totsuka. Totsuka stood up and dusted himself off and faced Satsuki.

"Well then I have no choice but to do what is need to be done."

"Huh?"

"You must face the consequences of not agreeing with me."

"Oi, Tatara. What are you doing?"

Totsuka was creeping closer and closer to the camera and then suddenly leaped onto Satsuki tickling her sides. The camera dropped to the side and Satsuki began to laugh crazily while bucking around like an animal that was trying to free itself from a trap.

"Surrender and agree to go out!"

"Never!"

The laugh from the film resonated throughout the whole bar and nothing more appeared on the screen.

Mikoto looked at Satsuki and was surprised to see the reaction on her face.

The girl that he has known since childhood, who had never cried in front of him, had finally seen what Satsuki looked like when she was in a vulnerable state. However, with her teary eyes her face was graced with a smile and he heard her whisper,

"Idiot Tatara."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So sorry that this chapter took forever! I already had half of it written for awhile but I was incapable of finishing it because of school and stuff. But anyways this chapter really sucks in my opinion. Not my best writing at all but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it so I'm sorry D:

However after this chapter there will only be 2 chapters left! I already have the end chapter so all i have left is the 9th one and everything will be beautiful!

Anyways once again enjoy!

* * *

"Mikoto? What are you doing?"

Izumo entered Mikoto's room and saw that he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Izumo looked to see what was on the wall and saw that a film was playing. He entered and closed the door and went to go sit next to Mikoto on the bed.

On the screen there was a close up of Mikoto's sleeping face.

"Mikoto wake up! Let's go do something! I'm bored!"

Mikoto shifted in his sleep and began to open his eyes and was shocked to see Satsuki on top of him.

"What are you doing Satsuki?"

"Sitting on you because I'm bored. And everyone left! And Tatara left his camera with me and said to record my day."

"I want to go out somewhere."

Mikoto closed his eyes once again but then a hand tapped his face.

"Come on Mikoto! It has been forever since you took me out somewhere! Let's go get ice cream at that one place by our ol' school! Mikotooo~~~~~~~"

Mikoto opened his eyes once again and groaned a little but then slowly but surely got up.

"Yay!"

The film ended but then soon started up again with Mikoto walking in front of the camera. However, every person that Mikoto was walking by they avoided him completely.

"Look at the handsome Red King walk as all the civilians pass by him in terror."

Mikoto grunted and continued to walk ahead of Satsuki.

They arrived at the ice cream place and Satsuki ordered a vanilla ice cream while Mikoto ordered a strawberry one.

"Look at the infamous Red King eat his delicious strawberry ice cream."

"Why are you recording me eat?"

"Because I can."

"Give me that."

"Noo!"

Mikoto fought for the camera from Satsuki and succeeded.

"Now let me record you."

"Noo! I don't like being recorded!"

Satsuki hid her face behind her ice cream trying to avoid the gaze of the camera.

"You recorded me since the morning so let me record you now."

Satsuki pouted but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine."

The camera was handed to Mikoto and he turned it around so that it faced Satsuki.

"So what did you want to do after this?"

Satsuki continued to lick her ice cream.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go Mikoto?"

"I don't know either."

"Well aren't we in a pickle then."

Satsuki smiled at Mikoto. Mikoto however noticed the little ice cream that was on Satsuki's lip. With a napkin he reached over to Satsuki's face and wiped it off.

Satsuki immediately flushed red and stuttered out.

"W-w-wh-what was that?"

"You had ice cream on your face."

"Idiot Mikoto."

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's hurry up and go."

Still blushing furiously, Satsuki finished eating her ice cream as well as Mikoto.

"So where did you want to go to Mikoto?"

"I don't know."

"Well then how about if we just go to the park then?"

With a shrug he nodded his head and Satsuki led them to their destination.

Once arriving at the park the two plopped themselves on the grass.

"Hey Mikoto. You think that we will all be together forever?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just something I've been wondering lately. It seems that everything is too good right now."

"Don't worry Satsuki. None of us are going anywhere, especially me."

"That better be a promise Mikoto."

"It is."

Satsuki then sputtered out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just good to know that you're not going anywhere, it makes me happy to know."

Once answering Satsuki continued to laugh.

The laughing from the film resonated Mikoto's room and then it came to a stop.

"Have you been watching this all day Mikoto?" Izumo asked.

Mikoto just gave a grunt in response.

"Why?"

"I miss her. The way she used to be. Before Tatara died."

"I missed that side of her too Mikoto. But, you can't just stay in here and watch this video. Why don't you go comfort the real one that is downstairs?"

Mikoto got off the bed and walked to the window that was in his room.

The room was silent for what seemed eternity until Izumo stood up and walked over to Mikoto. Izumo placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and called out to him.

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned his head to face Izumo a little and then sighed.

"I'm afraid if I do I would betray Tatara."

Izumo closed his eyes and shook his head. Oh his foolish king. When would he notice that Satsuki is still in love with him?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long! Spring semester. I feel like that is the most hectic semester of all. But anyways it's finally over but I just started summer intersession so more school. yay _. Anyways,... I finally decided to post this chapter and posting the final chapter right after this. Enjoy!

* * *

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Satsuki-san, I think you should go lay down."

"Izumo, Misaki, I said I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Satsuki-chan, you've been wiping that same glass for the past hour. Go upstairs and lay down."

Izumo took the glass and cloth that was in Satsuki's hands and placed them down on the counter of the bar.

"Izumo, I'm really fine. I don't want to go lay down."

"Just do as I say and go upstairs."

"Izumo-"

Someone grabbed Satsuki's hand and she looked down and saw that the other hand belonged to Anna.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"I'll go with you upstairs Satsuki."

Satsuki let out a sigh.

"Let's go then Anna."

Satsuki led the way up the stairs and the two disappeared.

Yata and Izumo watched as both girls left their sight.

"Izumo-san, what are we going to do about Satsuki. I feel like she might collapse soon."

"It's just been too much for her. First Tatara died and then Mikoto decides to hand himself over to Section 4."

They heard clacking on the stairs and they swerved their attention to the stairs. Anna slowly came down the stairs and once she made it to the bottom she made her way to the couch and took out her marbles and placed it on the map.

"Anna, is Satsuki-san alright."

Still looking at the marbles as they went around in circles on the map she replied back to Yata.

"She went to sleep as soon as we laid down on the bed."

"Oh."

The bar stayed silent after that. Yata sat at the bar mindlessly thinking about how he was going to find the colorless king, Kusanagi was wiping down a cup like he did many times before. The silence was broken when Anna let out a surprised gasp.

"Mikoto…"

* * *

Satsuki began to wake up when she felt a hand stroke her face. She opened her eyes and saw Mikoto staring back at her.

"I must still be asleep."

She closed her eyes again and the reopened them to see that Mikoto was still there.

"Are you really here?"

"Yea Satsuki. I'm back."

Satsuki's eyes began to water and she threw her arms around him.

"You fucking idiot! I missed you so much!"

She sobbed vigorously onto his shoulder and Mikoto gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Satsuki."

She came out from the embrace and looked at Mikoto.

"How did you get out?"

"I blew the place apart."

Satsuki gently laughed.

"Same ol Suoh."

They sat on Satsuki's bed in silence, both not speaking a word to each other, but just enjoying each other's company.

"Satsuki, can you do me favor?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you think you can make me that shrimp fried rice I like?"

"I forgot that you would be hungry, They probably didn't feed you that well at Scepter 4."

"They never gave me enough food. I thought I was gonna pass out."

Satsuki laughed at Mikoto's statement and said to him

"Nothing can satiate your hunger but yea I'll make it for you. We don't have any of the ingredients for it but I'll go shopping for them right now."

"Thanks Satsuki."

They both got up from the bed and Satsuki went to put on a jacket.

They walked down the stairs and Satsuki waved goodbye to Misaki, Izumo and Anna.

"I'll be back I'm going to go get some groceries."

Satsuki didn't even look back as she left the bar.

"Mikoto, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I wanted food."

"Mikoto-san! Don't you want Satsuki-san to come with us?!"

"I rather have her not there. I want her to stay here. Safe."

"Mikoto."

"Gather everyone and let's head out."

Misaki hurriedly left to go inform everyone and Izumo stared at the Red King in concern.

What could he do?

* * *

Satsuki hurriedly shopped for the ingredients and hurried back to the bar. She excitedly entered to be only be welcomed with silence and an empty bar.

Where did everybody go?

She placed the grocery bags on the floor and looked around the bar.

From the corner of her eye she saw a paper taped onto a bottle.

_We found the Colorless King. He's at Ashinaka High School. Mikoto didn't want you there so I'm writing this so you can come knock some sense into him. I think he's about to do something stupid. –Izumo_

She dropped the hand that had the note in disbelief. He left her again.

"THAT FUCKING IDIOT!"

Satsuki hurriedly ran out the bar and ran to the school hoping that she wasn't too late.


	10. Final

It's the end ya'll. Thanks to everyone who read this all the way through! Hope you don't get to disappointed about the ending. D: Comment plz. I would love to hear your thoughts. And if anyone can drop a new story idea I could do would be great to. PM me. :]

* * *

Munakata pulled his sword out from Mikoto swiftly. Satsuki stood in the clearing in disbelief to what she had seen.

Mikoto slowly fell to his knees and before he landed on the ground Satsuki ran to him.

Munakata stared as she reached Mikoto and swiftly turned and left.

"You idiot! Why did you have to go and do something stupid like that!? All to revenge Tatara's death! You could have still been here for me, for Izumo, for Anna, and for the rest of the clan. I hate you so much."

Satsuki cried as she tightly gripped Mikoto's head that was laid on her lap. She felt a hand touch her face and she opened her eyes to see Mikoto staring at her.

"That colorless king killed the one you love and one of my best friends. I had to revenge him for you and for me and the rest of the clan."

"But, you could have just let Munakata kill him."

"You know I couldn't. He was a part of our family. It is our job to revenge him."

"Mikoto you idiot."

Mikoto's breath began to shallow and Satsuki knew that he was no longer going to be with her no longer.

"I just want you to know though. That I was really happy that you had loved me all those years. And I want to tell you now that I have been in love with you since the day we met when we were kids. I always have and I always will. I know that you don't love me anymore but I just wanted you to know that."

Satsuki cried harder. The confession she had been waiting for and for him to reciprocate her feelings had finally happened. She finally got what she wanted.

"I still love you, you fucking idiot! I always have! I went out with Tatara so I could forget you but I never could and he knew that. Why couldn't you have told me this earlier!?"

Mikoto just chuckled and seemed relieved.

"Well it's good then that I won't be feeling the pain of an unrequited love before I die."

"That is not funny stupid."

"I can't help it. I'm happy."

With his last bit of strength he brought her face down to his and kissed her. Satsuki returned his kiss and stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. In the middle of their kiss she didn't feel the pressure of his lips against hers any longer. She removed her lips and looked down at Mikoto and he laid there peacefully. She began to cry once again. Right when everything seemed perfect everything had to slip away from her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

A blast of red flames unleashed around Satsuki and burnt everything else that surrounded the two of them. A Sword of Damocles appeared once again in the sky. She hugged Mikoto's body once more.

"I love you Suoh Mikoto."

She got up from the ground and made her way off the school grounds.

Satsuki walked across the bridge and the Section 4 vehicles were still there. As she got closer, Munakata Reisi came to the front and waited for her to walk closer.

"So you're the new king now?"

"I guess so."

"Well it seems that your little band of clansmen doesn't need to disband then."

"I guess not."

She continued to walk and looked off to the left of the bridge and saw that all of the clansmen were standing there. They were all staring at her as she jumped off the bridge and landed in front of them. Anna came scurrying after her and held her hand.

"Mikoto's pretty red is now Satsuki's."

She smiled down at the little girl and looked at the faces of all the clansmen.

The clansmen looked at her expectantly and with an all too familiar movement and a phrase, a new era of Homra began.

"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"


End file.
